Bath Time
by xotakux2002x
Summary: what happens in the bathtub leads to revenge XD sasodei, deisaso, VERY old yaoi
1. Chapter 1

BOOOOOOOM

"Well, that takes care of them, un." Deidara smiled as he looked around. There were six dead ninja lying around him, the rest having been blown to smithereens by his art.

Sasori looked around as well, a frown on his face. "These lousy brats have put us behind schedule. We'll have to hurry if we want to get to the next village on time." He had already turned around and was walking down the road.

Deidara laughed, stepping over the bodies to catch up to Sasori. "Chill, danna. We're not that far behind, and it won't kill us if we're a little late, un."

Sasori shot him a quick glare over his shoulder. "This is your fault anyways."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "How exactly is this my fault, danna? You're the one who wanted to stay on the main road, un! We were practically begging for an attack, un!"

"The main road would get us there the fastest. And it's your fault because you had to set off one of your stupid little bombs!"

"It's not stupid, it's art, un!"

_Here we go again._

"No brat, it's not art. Art is eternal, something that is preserved for time, like my puppets."

"No danna, art is something that's brief! Instantaneous! Un!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"For the last time, ART. IS. ETERNAL. End of discussion."

"No, it isn't, danna! Art is-"

"We're here."

Deidara glared at Sasori, angry that his argument had been cut short. His partner quickly checked them in, and they headed upstairs to their room. Deidara threw his bag onto the one bed in the room, not sure if the clerk had thought he was a girl, or if Sasori had purposely booked them a one-bed room. Either way, it didn't matter. Deidara pulled out some of his clay, molding small animals before squishing it into a new shape. Sasori slowly unpacked his things. "Are you hungry, brat?"

Deidara stiffened. "Don't call me that, un."

Sasori smirked. "You're pouting, so I don't see why I shouldn't. Brat." Deidara stuffed the clay back into his bag and rose to his feet. "Where are you going?"

"To take a bath, un!" Deidara yelled, slamming the door behind him. Sasori sighed. Great, he'd managed to make the sculptor mad at him again. He hated having Deidara mad at him. It absolutely ate him from the inside out. Now, what should he do to apologize? An evil idea came to him. Sasori grinned wickedly and rose to his feet.

Deidara finished filling the tub and slid into the hot water. Ahh, nothing like a hot bath to relax you. The only thing that kept this from being perfect was the thought of Sasori. Dammit, why did the puppet have to be so stubborn?! It wasn't like Deidara liked making him mad, his views on art were just wrong. Deidara shut his eyes and sighed. _"I'll apologize for snapping at him."_ He decided. _"AFTER I finish my bath…"_ Deidara was so relaxed he didn't even notice the door open. It was only when he heard the sloshing of water that his eyes opened. Sasori had gotten into the bath with him.

"Eek!" Deidara shot to the other side of the tub. "Danna, what the hell, un?!"

Sasori shrugged. "I wanted to take a bath."

"You couldn't have waited until I got out, un?!"

"No."

Deidara turned around, his anger returning. "Fine. But I'm not talking to you, danna." He turned away from Sasori, doing his best to ignore his partner. This became extremely difficult when Sasori slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him onto the red head's lap.

"Come on Dei. Don't be angry." Sasori purred into the blonde's ear. He smirked as he felt Deidara shudder. "Actually, I can in here to apologize." He gently trailed down kisses the sculptor's neck.

Deidara was doing his best not to lose himself. _"Do not give in, do NOT give in!"_ Sasori moved his hands onto the sculptor's chest, teasing his nipples. Deidara moaned. _"Don't you dare! Think about what he did! Remember that you're mad!"_ But the sculptor knew he couldn't take much more. Suddenly, he stiffened. When he spoke, his tone was very different. "So, you want to apologize?"

Sasori froze. Deidara spun around and pushed Sasori back against the tub wall. There was an evil smirk on the blonde's face. "What if I say I'm still mad at you?" He leaned forward and nibbled at Sasori's neck, hand sliding down the red head's chest. Sasori inhaled as he felt something brush him down below. Deidara's handmouth was nipping at his length.

Sasori moaned as the tongue flicked out and licked his hardening member. "This is punishment for being a jerk earlier, un." Deidara whispered into his ear. His other hand slid down to Sasori's waist, pulling the red head onto his lap.

Sasori raised a brow. _What was Deidara_-the blonde slipped the hand away from Sasori's waist and in between his legs. Sasori's eyes widened and he yelped as he felt one of Deidara's fingers _slide into him._

"You need to relax, Sasori, un." His eyes widened further as Deidara addressed him without adding 'danna'. Crap.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Deidara captured his lips in a lustful kiss, slipping in another finger as he did so. He moved his hand on Sasori's length to the back of his neck, gently nipping at the skin. With Sasori distracted, he slid in the third finger.

Sasori began panting. The pain he had originally felt was slowly disappearing, and was actually turning into pleasure. Deidara noticed this and smirked. "It's not so bad being uke, now is it, un?" Sasori glared and the blonde slid his fingers out. A moment later his cock was at Sasori's entrance. "Ready, un?" a quick nod from the red head, and Deidara thrust in.

Sasori inhaled sharply, clinging to the only thing he could; Deidara. The blonde slowly slid out and thrust back in sharply, causing Sasori to dig his nails into the sculptor's back. Deidara soon built up a rhythm, Sasori panting and moaning at the sensation. He cried out whenever Deidara hit his sweet spot. God, he couldn't hold out much longer, he was getting so tight- "DEIDARA!" He came all over their stomachs, collapsing weakly against the blonde. Deidara smirked and came deep within Sasori a moment later. He sat back against the side of the tub, Sasori still on his lap, panting heavily. When he finally caught his breath, he slid out of the tub and grabbed towels for both of them. After drying off, they headed into the bedroom.

"So that's how it feels to be seme." Deidara was hit in the face by a pillow. Sasori pulled the covers over himself and shut out the lights. "Oh, come on, danna!" _So, now he was danna again?_ "Don't be a sore uke, un! Even though you will be pretty sore tomorrow." Sasori rolled over, facing away from Deidara. "Please, danna?" Deidara tugged at his sleeve.

Sasori sighed. "Give me one reason to, Deidara."

He shivered as heard that creepy tone return to Deidara's voice. "Because if you don't, you won't be seme next time, un."

He rolled over to face Deidara. "That's a fairly good reason."

"YAY, un!" Deidara cried, his voice back to normal. He quickly snuggled up to Sasori, burying his face in the crook of Sasori's neck. "Night, danna. Love you, un."

Sasori smiled and silently ran his fingers through Deidara's hair, already plotting his 'revenge'…..


	2. REVENGE!

Sasori had been plotting revenge for several weeks now.

It had taken some time to get all the necessary ingredients, and the base would have to be empty for it to work, but he had finally gotten his chance to "fix" things.

And with any luck, Deidara would never make an attempt at being seme again.

The opportunity came late one night, when everyone had left the base on missions. Even Konan and Pein had gone out for a night on the town, leaving the two artists in charge of the base.

Deidara was downstairs in the living room, watching TV, leaving Sasori alone to gather the final necessities for his plan. He smiled as he looked over the tiny vials of poisons lining the bedside table, and chuckled evilly as he slipped one vial into his sleeve. Everything was set. Now all he needed was that blonde.

He walked down the hallway and into the living room, moving silently so Deidara couldn't hear him. The puppet master smirked as he uncorked the vial and placed it against his lips, putting the liquid in his mouth but being careful not to swallow any of it.

He walked around to the front of the couch, sitting down beside Deidara. The sculptor turned to him and smiled. "Hi danna!" Sasori merely smiled and grabbed the remote, shutting off the TV. "Sasori danna, I was watching that, un!" The puppet master raised his hand, attaching chakra strings to the sculptor and making him move closer to the red head. "Hmm? Danna, why are you-" a pair of lips crashing against his own quickly shut Deidara up.

The blonde felt the chakra strings leave his body and immediately wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. He was grateful for attention from the Akasuna; ever since the bath incident, he'd been avoiding the blonde like crazy. Deidara gently opened his mouth. He nearly gagged; he'd been expecting Sasori's tongue, but not some liquid that tasted incredibly bitter. Sasori's hand was holding his head in place, and Deidara had no choice but to swallow it. Sasori pulled away, smiling. "Sasori, what the hell?!" Deidara tried to stand, but his legs refused to move. _What?_ He tried to stand, but his limbs still refused to respond. His body grew heavy, and he slumped forward, head resting against Sasori. _"Danna, what did you do to me?"_

Sasori smirked and picked up Deidara, carrying him towards their room. Phase one was complete.

He entered their room and set Deidara down on the bed, the smirk still plastered to his face. Ever so slowly, he began undressing Deidara, removing his cloak and shirt at such a sluggish pace that Deidara wanted to scream. All he could do was whimper.

Sasori grinned at the sound; here we go. "What's wrong, Dei-chan?" he asked mockingly, fingers ghosting lightly over the blonde's skin, up his neck, over his face, and to the hair tie. The red head gently took down the blonde ponytail, tossing it aside.

Deidara whined as the red head lay down on top of him, positioning his mouth near the sculptor's ear. "Deidara, I'm still mad as hell for that little stunt you pulled in the bathroom." Deidara's eyes widened; _oh crap!_ "So, I'm going to teach you a lesson. And when I finish (Sasori's voice dropped to a seductive whisper) you'll be begging me to fuck you into the bed." Deidara's heart beat rapidly increased. He didn't like the sound of that.

Sasori pulled away and bit down on Deidara's neck, making sure to leave a mark on the blonde's soft skin. The red head moved down the blonde's body, kissing too slowly and gently for Deidara's liking. The blonde whimpered again; damn Sasori for being so cruel!

Sasori heard the noise and sat up, completely leaving Deidara's body. "Are we a bit upset?" He leaned in and kissed Deidara's eyes, cheeks, chin, everything but the blonde's lips. "You brought this on yourself, you know." His hands slid down to the hem line of Deidara's pants, gently pulling the article of clothing of the blonde. Deidara was seriously beginning to consider blowing up Sasori. The puppeteer hadn't been this gentle when he'd taken the blonde's virginity, for PETA's sake!

A familiar hand gripped Deidara's hard length and began pumping him slowly. Deidara's eyes widened, and he futilely tried to thrust into Sasori's hand. He whined and tried to shoot Sasori a pitiful look, which was a bit hard since most of his muscles refused to respond. "Is there a problem, Dei-chan?" Sasori slowed down, making Deidara scream on the inside. "Still mad?"

Deidara vowed then and there to strangle Sasori as soon as he regained the ability to move.

Sasori chuckled, as if seeing the malicious thoughts fly through Deidara's mind. "I'll make a deal with you, Dei-chan." He released the blonde and reached over to the bedside table, picking up two small vials. "You see these? This one holds the antidote to the poison I gave you, and this one holds a little surprise. I'll only give you the antidote if you agree to take both. What do you say? One blink for yes, two for no."

Deidara glared before giving his danna one blink.

Sasori uncorked the vials. "That's what I thought." The Akasuna took the time to slowly undress himself before helping his lover, earning more whines and glares from the blonde. Sasori drained the two containers and set them down on the table, leaning in and feeding Deidara the medicine via mouth to mouth. Once he was sure Deidara had swallowed, he sat back to watch his potions at work.

Deidara felt the numbness leave his body, and slowly stretched his fingers. He tried to sit up, but couldn't move. _What?!_ He tried again, but received the same result. "Danna, what the-" he saw the look on Sasori's face and gave his partner a flat look. "Chakra strings, un?"

"How ever did you guess?" Sasori saw the spite in Deidara's eyes and snickered. "Calm down, Dei. I did it for a reason." He placed his hand on Deidara's side and ran his fingertips up to the sculptor's cheek.

Deidara's body jerked at the feel, and his heartbeat sped up. Sasori's fingertips felt like fire against his skin. "W-what?" he managed to squeak out.

Sasori leaned in and kissed Deidara's chest, feeling the sculptor start again. "That second poison I gave you? It makes your nerves super sensitive. And if you freak out from this (Sasori ran his tongue over the stitching on Deidara's chest mouth, making the blonde cry out) imagine what will happen (the red head unwound his stomach cable) when I do **this**."

Deidara screamed and arched off the bed, the chakra strings finally leaving him and allowing him free movement. Sasori had just thrust the cable inside of him, and the feeling was indescribable. Deidara wanted to beg Sasori to take the cable out, and at the same time found himself praying for more. Sasori raised his hand, and thin blue strings attached themselves to Deidara's body as the cable began moving within the blonde.

Deidara moaned and hissed as the cold metal slid around inside of him, searching as he body twitched and jerked helplessly with each movement. Sasori watched with calm interest, a smile playing on his lips.

The cord brushed against a certain spot within Deidara, and the bloody gave a loud scream as stars danced across his vision. The pleasure he normally got from that movement was nothing compared to this.

Sasori repeated the action and grinned when he received another scream. He had been wise to wait until the base was empty to try this. Releasing his chakra strings once more, he pulled the cable out and thrust it back in, making Deidara grunt and arch off the bed. "Deidara…." The movement stopped, and Deidara glared up at Sasori.

Neither chakra strings nor poison held him in place; merely the look in Sasori's eyes. "Sasori danna, stop torturing me, un," he panted huskily, eyes glazed over.

The sight almost made Sasori cave in, but a single ounce of willpower held the Akasuna back. "Tell me what you want, Dei-chan."

"You know what I want, un!"

"I want to hear you beg for it."

Deidara choked down his pride and took a shaky breath. "Please, Sasori danna, fuck me! I want you, I NEED you, so just fuck me now, un!" He prayed he wouldn't have to say more.

Apparently not, because the red head slid the cable out, replacing it with his cock. "If that's what you want, Dei-chan." He quickly thrust in, making Deidara scream again. "Dammit Dei, you need to relax!" The blonde whimpered and did his best to obey, muscle tightening now and then as Sasori slid in deeper. Deidara began squirming again, knowing that this time his movements wouldn't be in vain.

Sasori slid out and thrust in, keeping a firm grip on the blonde's slim waist. He watched the sculptor as he built up a steady rhythm, slamming into the blonde again and again. Deidara jerked and cried out with each thrust, sweat running down his face and breath coming in shallow gasps, eyes wide open. He was getting so close to that blissful edge, and after a few more well aimed thrusts climaxed on their stomachs, screaming Sasori's name. The puppet master came a few seconds later, whispering his lover's name through clenched teeth.

Deidara's body didn't jerk when Sasori collapsed on top of him; the poison must have worn off. He shut his eyes and lay on his back, gasping for breath as Sasori sat up. A moment later the Akasuna's lips were against his own, and Deidara kissed back without thinking.

A moment later, he felt more liquid fill his mouth.

The sculptor tried to pull away and spit the sweet liquid out, but Sasori held him in place. He swallowed unwillingly, tears threatening to come to his eyes. _"Haven't you poisoned me enough, danna?"_

Sasori began stroking Deidara's blonde locks. "Don't give me that look. You'll like this one."

"Oh that's a load of-" Deidara stopped. His body felt funny. It was like someone had just taken a hot blanket and wrapped it tightly around him, making him feel soft and warm. He gave Sasori a questioning look.

"See?" Sasori kissed the blonde's forehead and rolled over onto his back, allowing Deidara to crawl on top of him. "What did you give me, un?"

"Painkiller."

"……..What?"

"It's a painkiller, brat. I give it to you, and you don't hurt so much tomorrow."

Deidara lay across Sasori's chest, arms folded underneath him as he stared down at his lover. "You never give me any painkillers, un."

"Well, considering how……vindictive I was being……..I thought you'd like it."

Deidara gave the red head an odd look before hmmphing and lying down on the bed. "Don't expect a thank you, un," he muttered, turning on side, back to Sasori.

"I wasn't." the red head gently pulled Deidara to him, intertwining their legs and burying his face in Deidara's shoulder's.

The blonde tugged at the arms around his waist. "Go away; I'm still mad at you, un."

"I'm sorry," Sasori purred, kissing along Deidara's neck.

"No, you're not. But you're not going to move, are you, un?"

"Not likely." Deidara sighed and relaxed his body, giving in. "I love you, Dei-chan."

"I love you too, un. Which is the only reason you're not lying on the ground in a million little pieces right now, un."


End file.
